


#fictober18 - Eight - “I know you do.”

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Rituals, Chakotay did something stupid, Established Relationship, F/M, Voytober18, barest minimum of physical contact, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 fic for the prompt: “I know you do.”I felt uninspired so I drew back on the independent prompt: “I thought they’d killed you. I lost my temper.”





	#fictober18 - Eight - “I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd

The shackles grazed against her wrists as she shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable.

“I’m sorry.” He felt the intensity of her glare even in the darkness of their cell.

“It’s inexcusable, Chakotay.”

“I thought they’d killed you. I lost my temper.”

“It was a ritualistic performance,” she sighed in exasperation, “It was in your mission briefing.” She craned her neck and scooted forward a little to check again if she could look into any of the other cells. They had no idea if more crew members had joined Chakotay’s own little berserk rage performance.

“I’m sure Tuvok will get us out in no time.”

“I’m sure he will,” she spat her voice acid, the prospect of Tuvok’s lecture not too appealing.

“I love you.” Silence. If it wasn’t for her breathing he wouldn’t have been sure if she was still there.

“I know you do.” Her voice was calmer, softer. “It’s no excuse, Chakotay.”

“I know but...I couldn’t bear losing you.” The darkness made him voice thoughts they barely allowed to surface.

She didn’t reply and when he heard her shuffling again he figured she had settled down to get some rest. Suddenly her foot lightly touched his. He was thankful for the contact. It was the best they could do being shackled to opposite walls.

“I love you too.”

  



End file.
